


Fifty- fifth

by thereisnosuchthingasunicorns



Series: Pretty porny Wincest drabbles [55]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drabble, J2, M/M, NC- 17 GIF inside!, bottom!Jared, padackles - Freeform, top!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1250479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns/pseuds/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <br/>People thinking Jared is the ultimate top in their relathionship when in reality it's Jensen and he's gonna show Jared how much of a top he is and reminding Jared his place.</p>
<p>Well, this is the result :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifty- fifth

**Author's Note:**

> Fifty- fifth of the Pretty porny Wincest drabbles.  
> Only Wincest/Weecest and J². Posted on crazylittlethingcalledwincest on tumblr.
> 
> If you like, come and say hi to me, I'm thereisnosuchthingasunicorns on tumblr too.  
> Enjoy :)

 

The thing is, Jared’s big right? Not only big, but _huge_. He’s got huge hands, huge feet, legs that don’t seem to end for miles – but he’s also the biggest dork _ever_ with a smile that could bring world peace. Seriously, how could people even consider him being the top in their relationship, or just dominant in _any_ way?!

It didn’t bother Jensen that people assumed the wrong thing, why would it? There’s nothing wrong with bottoming in his opinion and if they’re happier thinking he’s the one taking it up the ass – well, he simply didn’t give a fuck.

What he _did_ care about though was Jared flouncing around and acting like he’s fucking Jensen on a daily basis, making ambiguous jokes and generally treating Jensen like a fucking princess. But he’d smile through it, shy and pretty, bow his head and blush (he deserved a freaking Oscar for this!), waiting for them to get home.

Because there, behind closed doors, Jared was the one who usually dropped to his knees as soon as said doors were closed, looking up at Jensen with his hazel eyes, mouth pink and lips bitten raw, begging to suck him off.

Jared was the one who spread his legs shamelessly, exposing himself to Jensen, showing him everything, carving anything. He’d let Jensen do whatever he wanted, just taking and taking and whimpering for more, harder and faster.

And when it was like that and Jared fucked himself back on Jensen’s hand, making the most delicious, breathless noises and whispering things like “ _Come on, Jen, give me more!”,_ Jensen figured he could live with those rumors going around.

Pretty good, actually.

 


End file.
